Her Fairytale Ending
by thegoldhat
Summary: Oneshot. She wanted a fairytale ending; where she’d meet up with him after graduating university with the perfect job. Their encounter would happen in an enchanted pumpkin patch. They’d marry. And have seven kids. TroyGabriella.


She watched him run.

A strap of his navy blue and white backpack had been lazily thrown over one shoulder. His windswept brown hair was flopping all over the place as he tried to catch up. Those blue eyes of his pleaded for someone to see him, to tell the school bus driver to stop. But no one did, except her. No one told the bus driver. She didn't want to. He came to a stop, giving up. He angrily kicked a rock off the sidewalk and watched it roll onto the street as a way to vent out his frustration of missing the bus that morning. He pulled his backpack into a more comfortable position and began his trek to school, walking with his head hung low, knowing he'd get in trouble for being late. She watched him walk dejectedly down the street until the yellow vehicle drove away, and he was no longer in her sight.

At fourteen years of age, he was her first boyfriend. They had been best friends since she moved to Albuquerque in grade five. Plucking up the courage he asked her out one morning before homeroom four years later. He had given her a sheepish smile when he'd finally got the question out. She gladly accepted. But now, six months after that, she was moving again. Procrastinating until her second last day at East High, she broke up with him after school, when they were finally alone. He wondered why. Although they were young, their relationship had been great. No flaws. She told him her mother's company was transferring her; she'd probably never see him again.

She left after that comment. She knew she wasn't strong enough to hold back the tears if she had waited and seen his reaction.

It was her last day of school in Albuquerque. She had bid farewell to all of her friends the day before she had told him as she knew telling him would be the hardest. But leaving him would be harder.

It wasn't that she didn't care about her past boyfriend's perfect attendance; she just couldn't bring herself to face him. To face him as he besought her to let them try and keep in touch. In the past, she had experience with wanting to contact her friends in far away places; it never worked out. And it would hurt them more if they had tried to keep their relationship, but failed.

She wanted a fairytale ending; where she'd meet up with him after graduating university with the perfect job. Their encounter would happen in an enchanted pumpkin patch. They'd marry. And have seven kids.

But she knew it wouldn't happen. It _couldn't_ happen.

They'd never meet again.

* * *

She runs.

Well, as fast as a woman can in heels.

She curses as the bus was pulls away too soon for her liking. Gabriella starts to pick up her pace, determined not to miss the last bus. It's night time. It's dark. No one would see her with her ebony colored sweater and dark hair. She's on the verge of admitting defeat, and she knows she'll have to find another way to get home – most likely walking, as her long legs start to ache.

The city bus screeches to a halt and opens its doors. She smiles in relief. Reaching the bus, she gets on and gives the aged driver an apologetic look. His grey hair pokes out from under his cap, and she notices that the old man is fairly slim in size.

The driver speaks in a gentle, wise voice, "You got lucky, miss. If it weren't for that fellow over there, I would've missed you." He gestures to a mop of brown hair that has just disappeared from her view seconds after the driver had pointed it out.

Gabriella finishes paying the fare, and cranes her neck to look. "Thanks," She breathes out, almost inaudibly.

The large vehicle starts to move again. She maneuvers her way to the back of the bus, searching for an empty seat. The bus is surprisingly full at this late hour. She finds a place to sit, and her eyebrows rise in astonishment for the seat next to it is occupied by a man. A man with brown hair. The same man who had saved her from an hour of continuous walking just to get to her apartment.

He is gazing out the window as she sits down. She smoothes out her skirt. He turns around to face her.

"Gabriella?" asks a baffled voice.

She looks up at the person seated next to her. Oh, of course. It's Troy.

"Tr – "

The bus unexpectedly hits a bump, causing Gabriella to lose her balance. She almost slides off the seat, but Troy grabs her arm so she can steady herself.

"Thanks, Troy." She gives him a hug, she assumes that it would be awkward, but it isn't as he hugs her back, tightly. She's missed him. He looks almost identical to his fourteen year old self. She assumes that she hasn't changed much – look wise for him to notice her that quickly.

"It's funny seeing you here," He comments nonchalantly, "Back in New Mexico."

"Yeah, it is. And thanks for stopping the bus too." She looks in the direction of the driver, "He told me."

"No problem, I'm glad I did."

Gabriella laughs, "I would've had an hour long walk if you hadn't."

"What brings you to Albuquerque?" He inquires, curious.

"Work."

Troy nods knowingly. "Work seems to take people everywhere." He shrugs.

"It does, even when they don't want to go." Her tone is remorseful.

"You married?" He poses another question, changing the topic.

She shakes her head, "No, single. What about you? Does Troy Bolton have a woman in his life?" She laughs again, jokingly.

Troy's face turns solemn, "No, but I did." He looks towards his left hand, as if missing something. His cerulean eyes darken a bit in color.

"I'm sorry." She lays a dainty hand on his arm, reassuring him.

"Its fine," He pauses. "She chose to leave me – for another man."

It's been thirteen years since she has dated him, but she still feels jealous that another woman could treat him like that. She gives him a sympathetic smile.

"How are your parents?" She imposes, starting up the conversation again.

"They're happy. My mom was diagnosed with breast cancer …a little while after you left, but she's healthy now. They've complained of being a bit lonely, but I've brought them a dog." He grins.

"Breast cancer?"

"It's all good now, she's perfectly fine,"

"Oh, okay."

"How's your mom?"

"She's married again, and happy."

"That's good,"

The bus stops once again, and the majority of the passenger get off. The only people who are left are Troy, Gabriella, an old lady with a book, a bald man and a hoodie-wearing teenager that looks like she's been asleep for the whole ride.

"I get off at the next stop." He continues. "I'd love to keep in touch with you."

Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes light up and she rummages through her purse for a blank sheet of paper. Upon finding one, she writes her phone number down and passes it to Troy. He accepts it and tears it in half. He carefully places the half with writing on it in his pocket, and asks for her pen.

"Just incase I forget to call." He smiles, but she knows that he'd remember.

She hands the smooth object over to him and he scribbles his number down. She neatly puts it in her purse.

"Bye, Troy," She calls out after him after he gets up and makes his way to the door. He waves to her, and steps off the bus.

Gabriella grins to herself. She may not have the greatest job, and a city bus is hardly an enchanted pumpkin patch, but she's satisfied with just finding Troy again – almost satisfied.

She knows that she's out of her right mind when she gets up from her seat and calls out for the driver to stop the bus. The old lady looks up from her harlequin novel to glare at her, but the aged woman is ignored by Gabriella as she scampers off the bus and onto the street. It's dark outside; she can barely see a thing.

She runs to the nearest figure, hoping to see Troy's face, but she's greeted with one of a bald man as she places her hand on his shoulder to turn him around. Gabriella apologizes. She looks around again.

There he is. Across the street.

"Troy!" she yells, getting his attention. She succeeds. He looks at her, befuddled.

Gabriella crosses the street hastily. A car honks at her for not looking both ways prior to her action. She jogs over to him, out of breath.

Troy scolds her, "Gabriella! You shouldn't cross –"

He's cut off by her lips on his.

Gabriella lifts her hand to rest it on his shoulder, and he pulls her closer. They continue until she backs away, afraid that what she's done has ruined their new friendship.

"Sor – "

She's cut off by his lips on hers.

"I've wanted to do that since I first saw you sit down." He admits, a boyish grin appearing on his face, making him look even more adorable.

She laughs for the third time that night with him.

Her fairytale ending had come true with the absence of her dream job, the pumpkin patch and the seven kids, but she's sure that she'll be able to cope.

* * *

**Y'know, _my_ fairytale ending would come true if all my readers reviewed. :)**


End file.
